


Outline

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Distrust, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Wound Cleaning, inappropriate thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: In the near dark, Hal tries to figure out why Sinestro is sitting at his table and fails to not be seduced.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Outline

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

It was dark and there was a figure slumped over the table. Only the outline of him could be made out, a dark shape of a curved back. Regardless, Hal knew instantly who it was.

Behind him, the door swung shut but Sinestro didn't react to the sound. Was he asleep?

Cautious, feet quiet on the ground, Hal approached and his fingers reached out to brush against Sinestro's shoulder. "Hey," he murmured and the relaxed body stirred. Then it sat up.

Sinestro's head tilted slightly in Hal's direction, his eyes were barely open and there was a small frown on his face. "Jordan?" It could hardly have been anyone else so Hal didn't bother to confirm it, offering no kind of response.

Slowly, Sinestro nodded as though to answer his own question. His head turned back away from Hal. A sigh escaped his lips and he rested his forehead against the table before him.

Now it was Hal's turn to frown as he contemplated just what Sinestro was doing here. Clearly, it was no ambush, no attempt to kill Hal. Or was it? Perhaps this was Sinestro's way of taking Hal off guard, perhaps he planned to strike while Hal was all confused.

"May I have a drink?" Sinestro asked, interrupting Hal's thoughts. He hadn't even looked up though, was still back to being slumped over the table.

Denying Sinestro anything wasn't something that came naturally to Hal so his response was immediate. "Of course."

Leaving Sinestro at the table, Hal headed off to grasp a cup and fill it with water. When he returned, Sinestro hadn't moved.

"Here you go," Hal said, setting the cup down near Sinestro's head. "Uh, you're not allergic to human water, are you? Apparently there's some kind of thing added to it so the public can be mind controlled."

This did catch Sinestro's attention or so Hal assumed when Sinestro sat up again. "Excuse me?" Sinestro suddenly sounded a whole lot more interested. Was it because he didn't want to be mind controlled? Or did he want to find this mysterious substance and test it out on people? 

"It's just a conspiracy theory." Dismissing the whole thing, Hal waved a hand. "Ol- Green Arrow was telling me about it." And as usual, Hal had only been half listening.

Expression slightly pinched, probably still suspicious of being mind controlled, Sinestro wrapped a hand around the cup he'd been given, lifted it and gave the water a little sniff. The tiny movement of his nose, how it scrunched up just slightly, captured Hal's gaze - it was much too cute.

Quite suddenly, Hal found himself very interested in studying the random patterns criss crossing the surface of the table.

Never could Hal allow himself to be too taken in by Sinestro. That led to dangerous areas, to the idea that he could ever do anything more than look. If he fell too far, he wouldn't be able to come back.

Avoiding looking at Sinestro though was like avoiding picturing a giant pink elephant as soon as one was mentioned. It was absolutely impossible.

Against his will, Hal's gaze wandered back to Sinestro. Drinking in the sight of him was much more comfortable than staring at the table had been. It was easy and Hal wanted to do nothing else.

Forgoing apparently any thoughts of mind control, Sinestro was drinking from the cup. The muscles and cords in his throat worked as he swallowed, moving fluidly under his skin. Hal fought with an overpowering urge to lick his way across those muscles. This was why he'd tried to stop himself watching Sinestro.

Somehow and with a great deal of strength, Hal wrestled back control over his eyes. They moved down instead, obeying his instructions, and he examined the dull colours of Sinestro's suit.

While there was a ring on Sinestro's finger, yellow and awful as always, its light was not spreading out to encompass the rest of him. The old familiar shade of blue was what coloured the spiky design around his chest.

Finally, though it had only been a few seconds of quiet, Sinestro set the cup down. "It does taste… strange," he mentioned.

Hal could only shrug, vision honed in back on the table and on the cup. "I did warn you," he said.

Silence followed. Unable to help it, Hal let himself take a quick peek at Sinestro's face, wondering what the Korugarian was thinking about.

It was a mystery to Hal. All emotions were closed off from appearing on Sinestro's face. He was like a statue, perfectly sculptured but still obviously stone.

The small peek just got longer, stretched out until it really wasn't a peek anymore. Hal couldn't bring himself to care. Currently, he was occupied with studying Sinestro's lips and the way they glistened with a sheen of water, just inviting Hal to wonder what they tasted like. No, he didn't have to wonder. He knew.

Would Sinestro offer a protest if Hal wanted to kiss him? The mechanics of how Hal would do it weren't important. All that mattered was the touch and the taste and how Hal longed for it.

"Regardless," Sinestro continued, totally out of the blue, pushing his cup towards Hal, "water is not what I wanted."

It took a moment for Hal to regain his senses enough to speak. In that moment, Sinestro watched him curiously with those bright yellow eyes that just seemed to glow in the dim light. "What-" Hal cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

Everything inside Hal just wished Sinestro would say it was him though he was at least aware enough to realise it was a ludicrous fantasy. Here Hal was, pining like crazy after Sinestro, and he could just bet Sinestro was thinking about something totally unrelated.

With a finger, Sinestro twirled the cup around, and Hal's eyes were drawn to there now instead. "Something stronger," Sinestro suggested. The distracting and interesting movements of his fingers stopped.

Before Hal could react, Sinestro pushed the cup off the edge of the table. It shattered on the ground. "My mistake," Sinestro accepted calmly.

The sound of the crash snapped Hal out of his haze and he glanced down. "Really?" Why had Sinestro broken the cup? What had it ever done to him? "That thing was expensive."

"I'll buy you a new one," Sinestro offered, totally unconcerned. "Two, if you'd prefer." His voice had softened and he watched Hal with his fingers laced together under his chin.

However, Hal was wary now, glancing from the broken cup to Sinestro. If Sinestro started breaking more dishes, they were going to have a problem. There were only so many dishes Hal had and losing more than a few would mean he'd have to wash them more often.

It was time to figure out what exactly was going on here and then Hal would have to get rid of Sinestro.

With a quiet sigh, Hal turned and hopped up onto the table, feet dangling down as he faced Sinestro. "Why are you here, Sin? Is there something you want? Or…?" Hal trailed off, couldn't think of any other reason but the impossible hopes he had.

One of Sinestro's hands gripped into Hal's thigh. "Can I not simply wish to visit an old friend?" His voice was like honey, sweet and sticky and trying to entrap Hal.

How easy it would be to allow himself to be trapped. To give in to Sinestro, to grasp his hand and hold it tight, to pull him so close until no achingly empty space remained between them.

Hal got ahold of that hand - but only to push it off him. The second he lost contact with Sinestro's fingers, he wanted them back.

Steeling himself, Hal said, "We are not friends." There was no reaction. Sinestro just continued to watch him.

Hal narrowed his eyes. "How about you go back to your real friends and stop bothering me? I'm sure you'd rather be on Qward, anyway. They'll be missing you."

A flash of white was shown as Sinestro bared his teeth. "If I would rather be on Qward," he started slowly, "why would I ever be here with you instead? My real friends? My Corps, I presume. Jordan -" Sinestro stood up, stretching to his full height, so he was towering over Hal.

Knowing he couldn't believe anything Sinestro said, Hal was trying not to listen but it was very hard. Sinestro's tone flowed through his ears, straight into his brain and messed around with his thoughts, demanding to be heard.

Something else was noticed by Hal though and his brow furrowed. At a point just below Sinestro's hip, the suit was extra shiny, wet with something. Then Hal realised. "You're hurt," he interrupted and he was on his feet. All thought of anything else was gone.

As Hal moved around to Sinestro's injured side, Sinestro showed his confusion and disinterest, saying, "It doesn't matter."

Hal scoffed, kneeling down at Sinestro's side. "It matters when you're bleeding on my carpet, honey. That stuff is expensive to clean. And what am I supposed to say? I spilled fruit juice?"

There was no reply. Satisfied that his point had been made, Hal nodded his head then he focused on Sinestro's wound, green light illuminating it.

To Hal, it looked like Sinestro had been sliced up with something sharp. The cut had no jagged edges, was simple and short and fairly shallow too. Nothing that could be considered serious.

With gentle, practised fingers and a carefully formed construct, Hal cleaned the wound. As he did so, Sinestro spoke. "This is why," the Korugarian said.

Struggling to figure out what that was supposed to mean, Hal looked up. "Hmm?" What he wanted to do was fix this wound for Sinestro, not decrypt cryptic remarks.

Sinestro's eyes shone brightly but they reflected just a touch of green light from Hal's ring too. "This is why I am here." His fingers dropped into Hal's hair, twisted around until the strands were wound tightly around them. "You ask why I do not return to my Corps? Because they do not look at me as you do."

Immediately, Hal lowered his gaze, heat burning on his cheeks like he was under the hot sun. So Sinestro had noticed. And now… what? Would he use it against Hal?

Already, anticipation of it was making Hal miserable. If Sinestro hurt him, Hal would have to hurt back or at least do his best to. That was what made him miserable.

The fingers in Hal's hair clenched down and tugged up, pulling him to his feet. There was no hope of fighting, not unless Hal wanted to have his hair ripped out and he was strangely relieved by that. He stood before Sinestro.

Without taking his eyes from Hal, Sinestro formed a construct bandage for his wound. "All they want is more power. My power. They seek to use me for their gain. It can be… tiring." Hal was pulled close, could feel Sinestro's breath on his face. "But not you."

It was similar enough to a compliment that Hal felt a glow of pleasure. But then he recalled all the reasons why he couldn't trust the words Sinestro said, why he couldn't allow himself to believe in anything other than Sinestro's treacherous nature. He couldn't let himself be tempted.

That glow of pleasure faded, became ashes, and Hal reluctantly turned his head away, tugging against Sinestro's fingers. Words should be said, something to drive Sinestro from him.

The tip of Sinestro's nose touched Hal's cheek, there was no escaping him this time. In actual fact, Hal didn't even want to escape. It was just his sense telling him this was a bad idea.

With Sinestro's fingers in his hair, almost yanking them out down by the roots, and a hand on his chin, Hal was stuck firm so he had to hear the words Sinestro murmured to him, the words that drew him closer with every syllable. "Given the choice, I will always seek your company above others', Hal. It's quite simple."

And it did something for Hal too, knowing that out of all the powerful and useful people Sinestro spent his time with, it was Hal he preferred. How many people considered Hal to be second best and not the priority? Most. But not Sinestro.

Except Sinestro would probably pick his desire for universal control or whatever over Hal. That didn't matter as much. There were things Hal would choose first too - like keeping his ring. Just no person.

No one else was like Sinestro, Hal had figured that out long ago. Sinestro was irreplaceable. No one else made Hal feel the way Sinestro did.

There was a frantic fluttering in Hal's chest that demanded to be sated. He knew how, gave into it without a pointless moment more of hesitation. His arms came up and wrapped around Sinestro tightly.


End file.
